Bleach Mansion Shonen Jump Crossovers
by Erosion215
Summary: Bleach Shaman King Crossover. Ichigo and Yoh unexpectingly win a trip to a famous old mansion in Naruki and can bring 7 friends with him. Legend has it that the mansion is infested with hollows. Can the two heroes survive?
1. Intro

Hey, everyone. I'm Erosion215. I'm a Shonen Jump manga fan and I love doing fanfic. Right now, I'm working on a fan fic series titled Shonen Jump Crossovers, where two Shonen Jump heroes' destinies intertwine and they work together for a common goal. The first installment to Shonen Jump Crossover is Bleach Mansion,where Bleach's Ichigo and Shaman King's Yoh will meet and join forces. I hope you like it.

" Uhh… "

Alone in the dark, Ichigo woke up coverd in sweat.

" ….. " His body feels as though a magnet is pulling it to the ground. He looks around. Nothing in sight. No light, just darkness. So dark, he could barely see the radiance of his own flesh. **_"What the hell…" _**Ichigo thought to himself. He made an attempt to get up, but like a iron grain to a magnet, he was pulled back to the floor. As he fell, he landed flat on his face. He tried again but got the same results. After about a half hour, he finally grew tired and irritated. He started to swear when suddenly, right before him was a glowing light. It was so close, that he could grab it if he could move his arms. The light was so brilliant that it took a while for his eyes to adjust. Finally, when his eyes adapted to the light, he gasped when he saw what the light was coming from.

" **M-m-m- ..Mom?"** Ichigo managed to say, breathless from surprise. Standing right in front of him was Masaki Kurosaki. At first , her lone wavy brown hair covered her face, then she moved it aside with her left hand. She was wearing a white kimono. She had that smile, that same carefree smile Ichigo knew and loved. At the same time, Ichigo felt the pleasure of seeing his mom again and the discomfort of know his mom's soul has been devoured. He continued to stare at his mother's image in disbelief. " **Mom…is that really you?" **Ichigo managed to stand on his knees. Now that he could see, he noticed that his arms and legs were chained to the ground. At that moment, he knew that something wasn't right. **' Chains? Where am I? Why Am I chained to the ground?**" When he looked back at his mother, a wave of fear fell over him. In her right hand was his very own Zangetsu, the new soul slayer he obtained from his training with Urahara. "**How did you.." **Ichigo stammered. Before he could finished the question his mom exploded. Using the limited ability to move, Ichigo balled up to cover his face. When the smoke cleared, what Ichigo saw filled him with rage. Standing in her place was the very hollow that killed her, Grand Fisher. The only hollow that Ichigo wasn't able to defeat. He held Zangetsu in his hands and Masaki's head in the other. The feeling of rage now surged through Ichigos body like an electrical current. The sight of Ichigo's anger only made the hollow laugh. **" Long time, no see… Sonny!"** He lifted Masaki's severed head up to his face and licked it with his huge tongue. **" Ah, yes. Her soul was just as good going down as it was when I ripped it out her body." **Ichigo , on the verge of exploding, struggled to get up. The chains that bound him grew tighter. **" You…. !"**

Before the blink of an eye, Grand Fisher was in front of Ichigo. His shocked reaction pleased the hollow as he used Zangetsu to cut a deep gash in Masaki's forehead. **" You bastard!" **Ichigo blurted out as his mother's blood poured all over him. Grand Fisher laughed maniacally. " **Look at you, Sonny-boy"** he spat out. **" Your defenseless. There you lie in the darkness, bound by the chains of your own soul slayer."** With that, he pressed down on Ichigo's back with his foot. " Ahh!' Ichigo cried out of pain. **" You must be feeling a lot of things right now, huh."** Grand Fisher continued **" Anger, rage, vengeance. Too bad you can't move to do anything about it."** He cackled. Then with one gulp, he devoured Masaki's head in front of Ichigo's face. Then he pointed Zangetsu the back of Ichigo's neck. **" How bad do you want to take this very blade and take my life? Huh? How bad do you want to avenge your mother's death, by slaying me? Revenge is a dish best served cold. You have yet to learn what revenge is. Until you do , you'll never kill me and your mother will never rest in peace." **Lifting the blade in the air, Grand Fisher smirked arrogantly. **" As a son, as a shinigami and as a man, you failed.!" **He swung the blade.

" **AHHH!"** Ichigo woke up. He looked around. He was in his room. Aside from him was his digital clock. It read "3:25 am July 5. 2006". Ichigo sighed and wiped the cold beads of sweat from his forehead. Slowy, he got out of bed and accidently stepped on Kon. **" Dammit, berry head! Watch where you're stepping!"** Kon shouted in anger. Much to his surprise, there wasn't a response. Without responding, Ichigo walked to the window. Looking out of it, he gazed at the full moon. Kon made his way up to the table and looked out the window. A long silence. **" Another hollow nightmare, eh?" **Kon asked. Ichigo sighed. **" Kon. Answer one question for me. What is the true meaning of revenge?"**

**The End of Intro. Chapter 1 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hardcore Rainfall

Bleach Mansion

Chapter 1: Hardcore Rainfall.

July 7 12:00

" **Ok, guys. This is it. The last game. We're already two points behind and if we win this, it'll put us in the lead. Now, as team captain, I have to go up against the other team captain, and she's one formidable opponent. In order to win this, I need all of your support. If we win, it'll be like a rite of passage to manhood"**

" … **Why the hell I am even here?"**

" **I've been a man since I was 8. And I'm not giving you this talisman for good look, Keigo."**

" **Ichigo, where's your team spirit! If you really want to reclaim your title as a man…."**

" **We're waiting, boys. We're ready when you are."**

At an outside booth, Keigo and friends were up to their usual antics. On the right side of the table sat Keigo. Behind him stood Ichigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Uryu. At the right side of the table sat Tatsuki and standing in her corner was Orihime, Mahana, Michuru and Ryo. Tatsuki gently placed her arm on the table. **" This should take me no more than 5 minutes."** Keigo placed his arm on the table, lifting his forearm upward, Tatsuki did the same.

" **I'd rather be studing…"** Ryo muttered under her breath. **" That makes two of us"** Uryu added, adjust his glasses. Ichigo looked at his watch. July 7, 12: 15 pm. Keigo smirked. **" How arrogant. You honestly think you'll beat me in less than 5 minutes? You're sadly mistaken." **

" **Talking is only a form of delay. Are you ready?"** In front of both of them were two jumbo sizes slurpees. They both grabbed their oversized beverages.

Orihime stepped forward. **' Okay guys, the rules are simple. The two of you must consume the contents of the slurpee within 10 minutes Whoever finishes first wins. If you get brain freeze before your opponent, you lose. Ready… Go!"**

Ichigo looked up at the sky. There was clouds, but the sun shined it's brightest. Despite this, something in the air just didn't feel right. He felt a strong spiritual presence. If only he could tell where it's coming from. **" Don't worry, Ichigo"** Uryu interrupted his thoughts. **' I sense it, too. But it's not from an evil entity."** Ichigo turned to face Uryu. **" I know. I'm just trying to find out where it's coming from."** He walked off, looking for the source of the unusual aura. Standing next to Tatsuki, Orihime also felt the presence. **" Ichigo…"** She started to follow him when Uryu place his hand on her shoulder. **" Uryu…"** She started, but Uryu shushed her. **" I know. I feel it, too. But it wouldn't be wise to make a big deal out of it in front of all of these people."** She looked into Uryu's eyes, then turned away and sighed. **" Yes.."**

At exactly five minutes, the game was over. Keigo had fallen from his chair from a terrible case of brain freeze. Chad and Mizuiro ran to his aid. Tatsuki stood triumphantly as the other girls cheered. **" Yeah!"** She walked over to the other side of the table and squatted next to Keigo. **"** **I just wanted to tell you, face to face … I OWN YOU!"**

Ichigo walked around, looking for the person (or thing) that was giving off that huge amount of aura.

" **Dammit"** He sighed. **" It's gotten stronger since I left the group. Why can't I find the source."** Suddenly, the sky darkened a bit. Ichigo looked up. The sky had a few dark clouds. **" It's about to rain. Shit. I forgot my umbrella… Ooof"** Someone had ran until him. The impact made him lose his balance. Ichigo managed to catch his balance. **' Hey, what's the big…."** He stopped when he saw who he bumped into. Lying on his side was a boy, no older than 13 years old. He had spiky black hair and headphones. He was wearing a white button shirt with the collar unbuttoned. He carried a katana at his side. That boy was Yoh Asakura. You stood up and dusted himself off. **" I'm sorry I bumped into you."** Ichigo smiled. **' Don't worry about it. I was the one not paying attention. I should have been looking….."** Suddenly , a high pitched voiced cut through the air like a sharp blade **" YOH! STOP FOOLING AROUND! BRING YOUR ASS! WE"RE LEAVING!"** That silenced the whole crowd around them. Yoh stood up in fear. **" Lady friend, eh?" **Ichigo asked the laid back shaman. Yoh chuckled and scratched his head**. " Yeah. That's my fiancée, Anna alright."**

"**Fiancee?"** Ichigo thought to himself. **' At such a young age?"** He noticed the sword Yoh carried at his side. **' Anna, wait up. Come on, Manta!"** Yoh pushed past Ichigo, followed by Manta. **' Man, I have to find some new friends!'** Manta cried. Ichigo watched as the two friends ran. **" It was him. He was the one I was sensing."** He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the Kon pill. **" Could he be a shinigami?"**

Later on, it started to pour down raining. Ichigo lied in his bed. He was looking at a picture of him and his mom. In the picture, he was 9 years old and his mom was kissing him on the cheek. That was his favorite picture. Rukia, who was sitting at the desk, grew bored. **" Ichigo, how much longer are you gonna stare at the picture.?"** Without responding, Ichigo stood up and walked to the window. **" Rukia."** He started. **" I know you've never met your mother before. I'm not sure you can ever understand what I felt that night, and what I feel now. Every since I lost to Grand Fisher, an void formed within my soul. A void that no matter how many battles I won, no matter how many hollows I killed, I can't fill the gap. No matter how much stronger I become, I can never forgive myself for what happened that night."**

' **Ichigo" **Rukia started. **" Rukia. Do you remember that night when I took on Grand Fisher? It rained just as hard as it is raining now. Do you think that maybe my mom's soul could still be alive?" **


End file.
